Chained
by TRikiD
Summary: Ty was left to die alone, and he slowly spirals into madness and depression.


Chained

Day 1

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to beat D-Structs and his gang, but they blindsided us…no, they blindsided me. My friends relied on me to get the gate open, but I wasn't fast or strong enough. I think the others got away, but D-Structs and his friends caught me.

They didn't kill me on sight, much to my surprise, as well as let Revvit go. I only hope that he found help. As for me, D-Structs brought his claw to my head, and I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in the middle of a desert when the sun was at its highest peak. But that's not all. They chained me to a huge tree. And even though it had clearly been around for about a hundred years, my wrecking ball could do nothing to break it and free myself. The chains were too thick to break, no matter how hard I pulled or bit.

That's how I ended up here, seemingly in the middle of nowhere with no one else around. I don't know what I'm going to do…there's no food or water as far as I can see, and the heat is already starting to get unbearable.

But I have hope. My friends will find me…I just know it.

* * *

Day 4

I…think it's been four days. It might've been longer since I was knocked unconscious, so I could've been chained to this tree for another whole day, or even a week for all I know.

But I've been awake for four days…sort of. I keep blacking out from the heat, and I wake up a few hours later. It doesn't help that this old tree doesn't have a single living leaf on it, offering absolutely no shade whatsoever.

Great. I'm getting mad at a tree. I'm going crazy.

No, I can't. I have to last long enough for the others, or anyone, to find me.

I tried biting the chain again, but I cracked one of my teeth. It hurts like hell, but not as much as the growing pain in my stomach…I'm starving.

I wonder if I could eat tree bark…no, no! That would likely damage my systems…if only Revvit were here.

* * *

Day 9

Ok…I'm pretty sure it's been a week and two days…probably…maybe.

I-I don't know! I don't know! The heat and the hunger are driving me mad, and some Scrapadactyls just tried to tear me apart, and they stole my wrecking ball!

I bit the one that ripped off my wrecking ball, causing it to drop it to the ground. That scared the rest of them away, but my wrecking ball was just out of reach. I tried to stretch and pull against the chain, but it was just a few inches away. And then, I realized…even if I could reach it, how would I even put it back?

I see something on the horizon. It's a tall, dark, and hazy figure. It looks like it could be another Trux. Could it be? Is it my friends?

I roared to get their attention. They didn't move.

* * *

Day 15

It might've been fifteen days now…I-I don't know and I honestly don't give a damn anymore!

That figure…whoever or whatever it is…they're taunting me, I know they are. Maybe it's D-Structs, and he's standing and watching me suffer because he probably thinks this was the perfect punishment for me…because I'm so relentless.

Well, he's right. I'm not going to die like this, not as long as he's standing there. Until I know for sure that it's not him, I'm going to stay alive…but it's hard to stare him down with my engine overheating.

I can't see very well anymore. The wind's kicked up a lot of dust lately, and it keeps getting in my eyes, nose and mouth…I can barely open my mouth anymore.

* * *

Day …

I don't know why, but I can't see the figure when the sun goes down. But the wind died down and the skies are clear, letting the full moon and stars shine down on me…but I don't want them to.

I feel like they're alive, and they can see and judge every little thing I do, including all my embarrassing attempts to escape. I feel even worse after today.

I tried to reach my wrecking ball, and I was so close. I had to stand on one tread to stretch farther than I have before, but I lost my balance and fell into the ground…hard. I cracked one of my eyes, and I can't see with it anymore…but I can still cry through it.

And that's what I did. I turned my back to the moon, pressed my head against the tree trunk, and let my tears flow forward. All I could hear were the sounds of my own soft and pitiful sobs, and I cried for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Day …

I can't move anymore.

I tried one last time to reach my wrecking ball, but I seized up. My entire body feels like cement, and I can't lift my head anymore. I'm…literally and figuratively laying low, slowly but surely slipping away from life and the memories that I made.

I wonder if my friends remember me. Does anyone remember what I've done?

Ow…my stomach…my jaws…my eyes…even my wrecking ball hurts, and it's not even attached to me anymore.

I'm sobbing again, but every last drop of liquid in my body has completely dried up, so I have no more tears left to cry. What would it matter anyway? Even if my friends have been looking for me this whole time, they clearly haven't been looking in the right place.

They don't know where I am…no one does…D-Structs really did put me in the middle of nowhere. He really did plan the perfect punishment for me.

Why do I have to be so stubborn? Most T-Trux would've given long before I have, or even tried to kill themselves just so that they wouldn't have to suffer as long as me either.

Then again, most T-Trux don't have friends like I do…did…and that makes it all worse. I'm leaving them behind, and there's nothing I can do about it…nothing…nothing.

I can do nothing. I'm surrounded by nothing. I became nothing. It was all for nothing…

For nothing…

For…

Nothing…


End file.
